lom_twilight_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Aesar
Overview Aesar, originally, was a massive country which once spanned the entire north. Extremely dense forests surrounded the entirety of the area, and as such, were also often left in near complete darkness, which discouraged travellers who felt a sense of curiosity in exploring the far north. Both high and dark elves lived within the impenetrable barrier of nature that surrounded it. This kept Aesar, for the most part, safe from any outside forces, leaving them in perfect seclusion from everything to the south of them. Landscape Aesar resides in a very densely forested and mountainous area. The plant life is thick enough to deter most adventurers, leaving its residents protected from threats of the outside world. Further into the forests, large enough clearings exist for the native elves to settle within. Culture Both the normal elves and dark elves lightly worship what they refer to as "The Light." They often look up to it as a guiding force, not so much as an entity. Elven behavior here here is somewhat similar to humans, but mechanical knowledge is completely above them. History While tension with the outside world was unthought of, those inside the magical forests within were not without their own internal conflicts. Dark elves and high elves seemed to be polar opposites to each other: while the high elves studied the effects and the qualities of light magic and other similar spells, and their effect on increasing their quality of life, dark elves tended to practice darker types of magic. They were entranced by the destruction they could cause, which left the high elves on edge. One wrong move could end horribly for both sides. This fighting, unfortunately, did nothing but grow. Aesar became a country filled with hate for one another, both kinds of elves intermingling less and less. This ultimately led to the beginning of the fall of Aesar as they knew it. The split between the high elves and dark elves was put into full effect about 20 years ago now. Aesar was divided in half, claiming the southern half of the forest territory, while the new territory of dark elves, Cyrod, was founded at the northern tip. Even with this natural divide between the two races, the growing tension and violence did not stop. Both countries began their own militaries, as if preparing to defend one another from an invasion by either side. Most elves, by the time they were considered adults, were forcibly enlisted, kept busy with menial work for the day before settling back down with family and friends. The Decay, a disease in which ate all life, began in the very center of Cyrod, leaving them to believe Aesar had intentionally plagued them with a disease to end them. However, the high elves of Aesar snapped back, telling the tale of how they could never possibly create such a demonic condition. With neither side knowing which to blame, more fighting began, starting the first, and likely the only civil war to begin between the two. As battles waged on, Cyrod’s destructive magic kept Aesar at bay. They simply had no way of out-healing the other side. Meanwhile, the decay spread, influencing the dead to commit horrifying acts before finally becoming one with the ground. Cyrod finally backed out of the way to Aesar’s delight, but only to attempt to end the growing spread of death plaguing their home. Within the next few years, Cyrod’s available land had been entirely purged of life, leaving all but what few dark elves Aesar agreed to take under their wings dead or out of sight. Luckily enough, the healing techniques known by most elves of Aesar was able to put the evil at bay, even if only temporarily. Now that the Decay had finally touched their land, the elves of Aesar realized the true, horrific reality of what had taken the life out of Cyrod. Scouts began running back with patches of decay consuming their bodies extremely quickly, most often ending in death. Their available mages, tasked with stopping the spread of Decay, often were permanently crippled by its withering effects. Aware of this, Aesar’s council began sending off those who had survived the ordeal, or at least those who were able to keep the effects at bay. Currently, Aesar still continues its fight with a nearly unstoppable enemy. While fate has not yet been sealed, the thought of their land still staying intact is not one that first crosses their minds.